


Just A Couple of Idiots In Love

by whisperingfae



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Random Encounters, everyone loves lucky, everyone loves pizza, just two idiots sitting on a rooftop, lucky makes a star appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingfae/pseuds/whisperingfae
Summary: Two idiots, maybe in love, maybe too blind (or deaf) to know what's in front of them. Some flirting happens and a date is set up.





	Just A Couple of Idiots In Love

Daredevil sat atop one of the many buildings. He was crouched down on the ledge, his head tilted slightly as he listened for any signs of immediate danger. Luckily for him, and whatever back alley criminal that might be creeping around, he couldn’t hear anything. Well, nothing other than the general sounds of the busy Brooklyn streets. Car horns, dog barks, laughing children at the park nearby, couples and friends joking and laughing. Everything you’d expect from a bustling city.

He wasn’t used to Brooklyn, it was definitely more active than Hell’s Kitchen. It was louder, too. He didn’t like the change that much. He sighed deeply, looking down at his feet before hopping off the ledge. He paced around the rooftop, not being as alert as usual. He hopped between two buildings, landing graciously on his feet. He bit the inside of his cheek. It was really quiet today, though he supposes that’s a good thing.

Clint was trying to live his life as quietly as he could in the moments in between the constant fighting. At least there was a current lack of Russian mobsters in the area that made walking Lucky a little quieter. Certainly safer, and better for Clint's well-being. And Lucky. Lucky was always going to be Clint's priority. 

Years of looking behind his back, and knowing the dangers of not looking up- (often times he was the danger from up above-) meant that the lurking figure on top of the rooftops was as visible as the aids in his ears. That is, obvious if you knew what you were looking for. Clint tied Lucky to a street sign where he'd be able to keep an eye on the mutt and started scrambling up fire escapes. 

Clint settled next to the shadowy figure, a cheeky grin on his face already. "I haven't heard from you in a while."

Daredevil had tensed as he heard someone ascend up the fire escape. He wasn’t expecting anyone, nor did he hear or feel anyone following him. He listened closely for man’s heart beat, and it invaded his ears. The soft thumping was erratic, probably from the climbing. He could hear the metal shift and creak under the newcomers weight. Even then, the man had a similar scent; dog, golden retrievers to be exact. He chuckled to himself and relaxed, releasing the breath he had been holding. He looked back up into the sky as the man finally reached the roof.

The recognized the voice easily. “I can tell that you’ve been busy” He replies, turning to Clint with a smile on his face. He slowly pulled the dark mask from his head, allowing his red hair to kind of.. poof. He had a bad case of what Foggy liked to call ‘Mask Hair’, and by that he means his hair is a giant mess. Matt seemed to notice though, running his gloved fingers through it in attempt to make himself look somewhat presentable.

Matt faced towards Clint, but his eyes never looked at him. The pale and empty blue of his iris’s was always distant and far away. He felt that looking at someone with his empty eyes would be awkward, but looking just past someone isn’t any better. “You’re exhausted. What have you been up to?”

Clint had had plenty of time to get used to Matt's eyes. Anyway, it would be stupid to be uncomfortable by one man's disability when he had his own problems to deal with. Stupid batteries, stupid lip reading, etcetera, etcetera. Either way, Clint kept his eyes on Lucky and worked on evening out his breath. He was dead if anyone else thought he was getting out of shape. 

"Nothing," Clint said simply, the honest answer slipping out from his lips before he could think about it. He kicked his legs over the edge, swinging them back and forth. "Enjoying what quiet I could afford." 

But quiet didn't always mean calm. Nightmares meant sleep was always more of a roulette game, and both past and present injuries made life harder as time went by.

Matt moved to sit next to Clint - well, more of a squat. He rested his elbows on his knees, letting his hands dangle in front of his legs. The gentle breeze brushed against his face. It would be calming to him if it wasn’t already cold. Matt considered getting a slightly thicker suit for the winter.

He listened to Clint. The others heartbeat jolted slightly as he spoke. Nothing, huh? Matt doubts that, but he wasn’t going to say anything. Clint obviously didn’t want to talk about what was going on, and Matt wasn’t going to force it out of him. 

Matt looked towards Lucky, smiling slightly as he heard the soft pats of the dogs feet against the ground. He waved at the dog, chuckling a bit. “Yeah, it’s usually pretty quiet here. Boring, but, quiet. I guess it should be a good thing, huh?” He lets out a small half-assed laugh. He adjusted the bandages around his knuckles, loosening them slightly. His fingers ached - he had tied them a little too tight before coming out here.

Clint chuckled lightly in agreement. "I'd rather deal with boring than Russian mobsters out for my blood any day." 

Not having to deal with the tracksuits definitely made coming home actually feel like coming home and not a continuation of the work Clint did as both an Avenger and an agent of SHIELD. It at least gave him a chance to heal from injuries instead of just piling on more bruises. 

"But I'm sure you start feeling restless after a while," Clint lightly commented, turning to look at Matt. That was just the type of person Matt was. How some people in the world were. Stay still too long and you start itching under your skin. Always ready for a fight.

Matt chuckles softly. “Yeah. It’s just.. that feeling that I have to do something.” Some would describe it as.. anxiety? Would that be the right word? No signs of danger, no immediate threats, nothing but the peaceful city would be ones dream... it was Matt’s nightmare. He always felt that he had to do something, and when he wasn’t, he felt that there might be something happening out of earshot. He would jump at the smallest sounds, ready to attack whatever it was. He hated it.

A small scowl came across his face before he shook his head. He sighed, his breath visible due to the cold. He looked down at his feet. “I’ll admit, it’s good to... you know, be with you again,” he smiled at Clint. He missed Clint, but he’s been too busy between being Daredevil and being a lawyer to really realize it. Hearing his voice again just brought it all back.(edited)

Clint smiled, a little shy and and a little self conscious, bumping shoulders with Matt. As little as they had in common interests, hanging out with Matt was fun. Finding the best pizza joints in the city would've been lonely and tedious without dragging along the hypersensitive man. 

"Say when and we can hang out. I'm sure a couple more pizzerias have opened up that we can try out. And Lucky misses getting the extra attention. Kate doesn't show up as often these days."

Matt nodded. “Is tonight okay? I haven’t had pizza in a while. I have to keep my Daredevil physique, y’know?” He said jokingly. He was telling the truth, he missed eating pizza. He especially missed trying to guess the ingredients that Clint had put on them.

“Now that I think about it, I actually haven’t been able to eat much at all.” He chuckles to himself. He realizes now how hungry he is. Fighting in back alleys, dodging bullets, jumping off of buildings often puts a toll on your body. Matt often ignored it though. There was a lot he ignored.

Clint had gone through ignoring hunger pains before, and it sure wasn't a fun thing to go through. But he was the opinion of if you didn't have to be starving, you shouldn't be. 

He grimaced in sympathy, shaking his head. "Definitely tonight then; get some food into you. And if you need more food, don't hesitate to come over. I'm no longer burning the apartment down when I cook and I can do with less leftovers." 

That definitely wasn't just an excuse to hang around with one of the coolest friends he had. Of course not. Clint wasn't lonely and the apartment walls definitely weren't too quiet and Clint sure wasn't going stir crazy. Of course not.

“It’s a date, then” he said, smiling. “What place did you have in mind?” He looked back out into the city, listening to the car horns and chatter. He could smell some good bakeries nearby. Brooklyn often had good sweets, at least since the last time he met with Clint here. The soft scent of the food nearby seemed to make Matt more hungry.

He tried to distract himself from the scent of food, but gasoline, metal, and dead leaves on the ground weren’t exactly pleasant smells either. So, he focused his attention on his hearing, but that didn’t help much either.

'It's a date,' rang in Clint's ears and he had to struggle to keep focus and think for an answer. Which. Uh. Hm. Um. Was it a date? The silence was dragging on and Clint still didn't have an answer. Shit, Matt could probably hear his internal conflict word for word, racing heartbeat after heartbeat. Don't panic dummy, it's totally still a bro thing. Bros. That's all it was. 

"There's a place only a mile away that smells great walking by. I grabbed a takeout menu a while ago, and they said I could bring Lucky in. That should uh. That should work?"

Matt smirked to himself as he heard Clint’s heart race. “Yeah, that works.” Matt nods, smiling like an idiot. He was really happy for some reason. He stood up, straightening out his shirt. He did one last wave at Lucky before stepping back off the ledge.

“See you tonight, Clint,” there was a hint of smugness in Matt’s tone. He turned and moved to the other side of the roof. He began hopping between buildings, moving fast. The smile never left his lips.(edited)

Clint rolled his eyes, watching Matt parkour away. "Yeah, alright sweetheart," he muttered under his breath sarcastically. Maybe the smug asshole would hear him anyway. Serves him right for calling tonight a date, when it obviously wasn't. Was it? ...... Clint better shower and find something that had at least been laundered more recently than not. Just to make sure Matt's sensitive nose didn't go crazy. Yeah. He groaned in frustration, pushing a hand through his hair. He better get moving. 

Clint carefully climbed back down the same fire escape he had gone up and crouched to untie Lucky. "I think I'm going crazy," he confessed to the mutt. The only response he got was a tail wag and a slobbery kiss. Shaking his head, Clint stood up and started the walk back to his building.


End file.
